Desert Rose
by Lil Miss Giggles
Summary: Buffy/Angelus:- Violence suggested. Also it's a song fic so many thnx to Sting and Queen of Cups for letting me borrow her point about angel&angelus. I hope she doesn't mind if I use it again? **down on knees** please??? Oh, and PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!


Desert Rose  
  
A/N - The lyrics from this song are from Desert Rose by Sting. i would just like to thank Queen of Cups for the last thought Angelus has at the end of this fic - it was her idea in her fic that helped me. Thnx, hun ;)  
Oh and thankyou Sting for the lyrics :)  
  
  
I dream of rain  
I dream of gardens in the desert sand  
I wake in pain  
I dream of love as time runs through my hand  
  
Angelus stood in the graveyard. He wasn't entirely sure why he was there or how he got there. He was just there. And so was she. He watched intently as she slew his kindred, reducing them to the contents of the ash-trays at Willy's Place.   
  
I dream of fire  
These dreams are tied to a horse that will never tire  
And in flames  
Her shadows play in the shape of a man's desire  
  
He stayed in the shadows, knowing that sooner or later she would spot him and it would result in a fight to the death - well, didn't it always? Neither of them were ever seriously hurt, just their pride and maybe a couple of bruises. Nothing serious. He leant back against the tree and focused completely and utterly on her.  
  
This desert rose  
Each of her veils, a secret promise  
This desert flower  
No sweet perfume ever tortured me more than this  
  
Her latest victim was giving as good as he got - but even that wasn't good enough. Angelus kept his eyes on her, did he care if the newly-risen vampire was dusted? No. There were too many of them to care about. He watched her. What was it Spike said? Infatuation. She was an infatuation. Angelus had managed to convince himself that she was simply controlling the population. So they didn't get out-of-hand. He had denied that he was fascinated by her.  
  
And as she turns  
This way she moves in the logic of all my dreams  
This fire burns  
I realise that nothing's as it seems  
  
She ducked as the vampire swung his fist at her and she returned the affection with a well-placed low-kick, sending him sprawling across the graveyard, straight past Angelus. Sinking further into the shadows, he watched as she leapt at the vampire and rammed the stake home. He smiled, she'd done it again. He always found so much pleasure in watching her fight. Her speed, skill and pure heartfelt determination singled her out from the rest of the Slayers that had come before her. He buried his face in his hands. If he couldn't admit it to the others, at least he could admit it to himself - but it wasn't that easy. Nothing was ever easy...except maybe snapping necks when the Slayer wasn't around.  
  
I dream of rain  
I dream of gardens in the desert sand  
I wake in pain  
I dream of love as time runs through my hand  
  
He removed his hands from his face and looked up. She'd been jumped by a feoral. He wanted to wrench that demon's head from it's neck but he resisted. If she saw him helping her he was screwed. It was so much easier if she didn't know.  
  
I dream of rain  
I lift my gaze to empty skies above  
I close my eyes, this rare perfume  
Is the sweet intoxication of her love  
  
As a soulless creature, he'd never known what aspects of her personality his human soul had fallen so much in love with. He looked on as she used the demon's head as a battering ram and smashed his head into the mausoleum wall. He smiled. Mausoleums always came in handy. Gritting his teeth, Angelus restrained the snarls that threatened to escape from his throat as the feoral grabbed her by the back of her jacket and flung her in through the crypt doors. Spike was out tonight. He couldn't complain, he couldn't help her either.  
  
I dream of rain  
I dream of gardens in the desert sand  
I wake in pain  
I dream of love as time runs through my hand  
  
She pulled herself to her feet and drew a long thin blade from her belt. It was silver. Brandishing the dagger, she ran and jumped, launching herself at the creature and thrusting the blade right throught its chest. Years of practice had taught her the exact position of the heart, and she never missed. The feoral sunk to its knees and gave her one last look of utter contempt before it's eyes rolled back in their sockets and it fell to the ground with a sickening thud. Well, not exactly sickening. Not if you were Angelus. Buffy withdrew the blade and wiped it clean on the body. Returning it to its rightful position in her belt, she looked up, Slayer-senses heightened by the fact Angelus stood a couple of metres away from her. She stared in his general direction, but the shadows prevented her from pinpointing him.  
  
Sweet desert rose  
Each of her veils, a secret promise  
This desert flower  
No sweet perfume ever tortured me more than this  
  
Moving swiftly, the vampire made no sound as he changed locations,  
"Hello, Lover."  
She spun round on her heel to face him, reflexes ready and waiting to be of use should he try anything. He wasn't armed, but then Angelus never *needed* to be armed if he wanted to hurt her. She had no comeback. She wasn't expecting him to just stand there looking her straight in the eye. She shifted uneasily under his gaze,  
"Angel."  
"Buffy."  
They stood for a moment, just looking at eachother. Angelus examined her face thoroughly. Seeing him again had opened old wounds. He didn't want to hurt her, but he couldn't take his eyes off her, and she noticed it,  
"What? My lipstick the wrong shade of not-wearing-any?"  
He shook his head.  
"Then what?"  
"Too complex for me to say."  
"Uh-huh....okay well I gotta be going. Mom wants me home for dinner and in one piece so it's been great ...uh...being stalked by you."  
She stood there, waiting for him to get out of the way. He was standing in the middle of the gates. Taking the hint, Angelus stepped aside slightly then as she went to push past him, he stuck his arm out, stopping her,  
"Would it help any if I showed you instead?"  
She shrugged,  
"Actions speak louder than words."  
With that, he grabbed her arms and pulled her close. He lowered his head and kissed her. He expected a struggle. He expected a stake through his chest. He did not expect her to fall into his arms and kiss him back. The curse had said that Angel would be doomed to love the Slayer should they ever meet. It said nothing about Angelus not loving her - they were one and the same person. Always had been, always would be. With these last thoughts, Angelus held Buffy closer and lost himself in her kisses.  
  
Sweet desert rose  
This memory of Eden haunts us all  
This desert flower, this rare perfume  
Is the sweet intoxication of the fall 


End file.
